


Per non pensare a lui?

by alexisriversong



Series: Maritombola 2018 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drunk Molly Hooper, F/F, No Sex, Sharing a Bed
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 14:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17184566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: Scritto per il seguente prompt di NecturnalHarianne per il Secret Santa del gruppo fb "Aspettando Sherlock 5-SPOILERS E EVENTI"Molly/Irene, qualunque rating. Che sia un incontro unico o qualcosa che dura più a lungo... Molly e Irene sono entrambe innamorate di Sherlock, ed entrambe cercano di farsela passare con l'altra. Ci riescono?Partecipa anche al contest Maritombola 2018 di Lande di Fandom per il prompt:55-"Una settimana fa"





	Per non pensare a lui?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NepturnalHarianne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NepturnalHarianne/gifts).



> Dedica per il Secret Santa: Ciao! Allora, non ti conosco ma approvo tanto le tue ship. Spero davvero che questa piccola fic che ho scritto ti piaccia e che sia quello che avevi in mente con il tuo prompt! Buon Natale! - Alex

_Oggi_

Molly stava uscendo dalla metro a Westminster quando la vide la seconda volta. Lei sembrava non averla vista, i capelli scuri che ondeggiavano al vento e il viso pallido e magro le ricordavano vagamente Sherlock. Forse era per quel motivo che si trovava tanto attratta da quella donna misteriosa?

Irene Adler, la donna che l’aveva salvata da se stessa poco più di una settimana prima. Non si era approfittata di lei, non le aveva fatto del male, non le aveva rubato soldi… Un angelo custode proprio nel momento in cui ne aveva avuto bisogno.

Lei non sembrava essersi accorta di lei e Molly colse l’occasione per osservarla bene. Il vestito nero che indossava definiva perfettamente le sue curve, la vita sottile, le gambe lunghe, il piccolo seno, le braccia snelle ed eleganti fasciate dalle maniche strette del cardigan che portava per ripararsi da quel poco vento che c’era nonostante il sole splendente in cielo.

L’impulso di andarle incontro e salutarla fu più forte della sua innata timidezza. Senza quasi rendersene conto si ritrovò dietro di lei e le toccò la spalla per avere la sua attenzione.

Molly per poco non ebbe un attacco di cuore quando lei la guardò e il suo volto si illuminò con un sorriso solo per lei, gli occhi scuri che la osservavano curiosi rispecchiavano la sua felicità nel vederla.

“Mmh eh… Ciao! Io… non so se ti ricordi… la settimana scorsa…” riuscì a dire Molly gesticolando con le mani.

Irene sembrava divertita dal suo modo di parlare e forse anche intenerita.

“Oh Molly, certo che mi ricordo di te, come potrei dimenticarti?” le disse avvicinandosi a lei e carezzandole il viso, lasciando l’altra donna imbambolata a guardarla dal basso.

_Una settimana prima_

Molly era seduta in un bar, la terza? … Quarta?... birra in mano. Era venuta qui perché… Perché era lì? Non riusciva a ricordare… Un ragazzo forse? Quando si ubriacava c’entravano sempre i ragazzi. Il mondo sarebbe migliore senza di loro! Eppure… servivano… per… qualcosa che non ricordava in quel momento.

Una donna alta e dai capelli neri le si avvicinò e le tolse la bottiglia dalle mani prima che potesse berne un altro sorso.

“Hey! Hey! Que-quella è mia!”

“No tesoro, credo tu abbia bevuto abbastanza. Sono 30 minuti che stai qui a borbottare quanto gli uomini ti fanno schifo. Sono completamente d’accordo sai? Per questo preferisco le donne”

“Uh? N-no secondo me per-per questo faresti una… eccezione. Chiuuuunque la fa-farebbe!”

“Mmhm c’è solo un uomo per cui ho fatto un’eccezione in vita mia ed è stato un errore. Anche se poi mi ha salvato la vita”

“Ha fatto bene! Sa-sarebbe stato un peeeeeccato se tu fossi moooorta. Sei trooooppo carina per mo-morire”

“E tu sei troppo ubriaca per flirtare con me” disse divertita la donna prima di offrirle la mano “Vieni, ti riporto a casa”

Molly prese la sua mano e si alzò dalla sedia. Non le passò per la testa che potesse essere pericoloso andare in giro con una donna sconosciuta e darle l’indirizzo di casa propria. Salirono su una macchina nera con i vetri oscurati e si rese conto che la sconosciuta le stava chiedendo qualcosa, l’indirizzo? Molly era troppo stanca però e si addormentò sulla sua spalla prima di poterle dire dove portarla.

Quando si svegliò, la prima cosa che notò fu il dolore lancinante alla testa e subito dopo la nausea la fece alzare di scatto con la necessità di vomitare. Fortunatamente trovò un cestino proprio ai piedi del letto e ne fece immediatamente buon uso.

Una mano dalle dita sottili le passò un  fazzoletto per pulirsi la bocca appena la nausea si fu calmata. Molly lo prese senza pensarci ringraziando con voce flebile. Fu solo mentre si passava il fazzoletto sulle labbra che si rese conto di non essere sola e che quella non era casa sua.

Il medico forense alzò lo sguardo e incontrò quello della donna che l’aveva salvata da se stessa la sera prima, era completamente nuda e la guardava come se la volesse divorare.

La prima reazione di Molly fu quella di controllare se la donna fosse l’unica ad essere nuda e sospirò di sollievo nel notare i suoi vestiti sgualciti della sera prima tutti al loro posto, solo la giacca era mancante e un rapido sguardo intorno alla stanza le permise di accertarsi della sua presenza su una sedia accanto ad un elegante tavolino pieno di carte impilate in ordine quasi maniacale. La sua borsetta era proprio accanto alla giacca.

Molly si alzò su gambe leggermente traballanti e cercò di non guardare la donna nuda nel letto che non sembrava minimamente imbarazzata.  

“Uhm… io… Piacere sono Molly Hooper. Mi spiace essere stata un peso e un impiccio e grazie per avermi portata via ieri sera, se avessi bevuto ancora sarei probabilmente svenuta e qualcuno mi avrebbe fatto del male e mi avrebbero derubata e…”

La risata cristallina dell’altra donna la sorprese e la fece interrompere. La voglia di scappare via da quella casa era enorme. Era troppo imbarazzata per come si era comportata la sera prima.

“Oh Molly” il suo nome sulle labbra di quella donna sembrava dolce come il miele e incredibilmente sexy “Io sono Irene Adler e non è stato affatto un disturbo per me. Non potevo di certo lasciare un dolce cerbiatto indifeso come te in quel bar tutta  sola”

Molly era rossa come un peperone dopo quella frase e non poté fare a meno di muoversi nervosamente sul posto.

“Grazie Miss Adler” sussurrò la ragazza avvicinandosi alla sedia con le sue cose sopra “Meglio che io tolga il disturbo adesso.

La donna si alzò dal letto mentre Molly si metteva la giacca e prendeva la borsetta. “Ma come te ne vai così presto? Potevamo divertirci insieme”

“Io… devo andare mi spiace!” rispose il medico forense dirigendosi a passo spedito verso dove supponeva fosse la porta. La trovò presto e si girò un’ultima volta a guardare la donna nuda che adesso era poggiata sotto l’uscio della porta della camera da letto “Gra-Grazie di tutto!” balbettò uscendo dalla porta.

_Oggi_

“Io… volevo scusarmi per come sono fuggita una settimana fa” ammise Molly senza staccare gli occhi di dosso a quella donna affascinante. Era come ipnotizzata.

“Non c’è nulla di cui scusarti, forse l’unica cosa è non avermi lasciato il tuo numero”

Molly arrossì, cosa che sembrava succedere molto frequentemente attorno a quella donna. Prendendo il coraggio a due mani, Molly tirò fuori il suo biglietto da visita e lo diede all’altra senza dire una parola. Irene lo prese tra le mani e lo lesse, curiosa.

“Dottoressa Molly Hooper. Dottoressa? In cosa?”

“Normalmente preferisco non dirlo. Ho un lavoro un po’ particolare”

“Interessante, Medico forense allora”

“Come?”

“Beh, semplice, è l’unica professione medica di cui non si vorrebbe parlare a qualcuno di cui si è interessati sessualmente… o forse anche ginecologa, ma quella può essere divertente come professione in alcuni contesti. E poi, ho fatto un paio di ricerche su di te”

Molly non credeva di poter arrossire più di quanto già non fosse ma si sbagliava. Era rimasta così impressa nella mente di quella donna da spingerla a fare ricerche sul suo conto?

“Non c’è nulla di cui vergognarsi, è una nobile professione. Molto interessante” quasi come se non fosse importante, aggiunse “Comunque avevi ragione”

“Su cosa?”

“Su Sherlock Holmes” rispose la donna sussurrandole il nome nell’orecchio. Molly tremò, troppo presa dalla sensazione del respiro di lei così vicino al suo collo sensibile che ci mise un attimo per comprendere cosa aveva sussurrato.

“Come sai di lui?”

“Lui è stato la mia eccezione, l’unico uomo che mi ha distrutto il cuore ma mi ha salvato la vita”

“Tende a farlo, si” sbuffò la ragazza “Ho parlato di lui quando ero ubriaca?”

“Hai detto che per lui avrei fatto un eccezione persino io, una lesbica” disse Irene con un ghigno sulle labbra “Che ne dici di dimenticare per sempre Sherlock Holmes?”

“E come?” chiese intrigata la ragazza.

“Vieni a casa con me. Ti farò provare il piacere più estremo e non vorrai nessun’altra se non me per il resto della tua vita”

Molly deglutì a fatica e annuì. Irene la prese per mano ed insieme si diressero verso casa di Irene. Molly non vedeva l’ora di vedere più da vicino quel corpo sinuoso e si ritrovò a pensare che non serviva neanche che Irene le facesse provare il piacere più estremo che avesse mai provato. La donna l’aveva ipnotizzata già da tempo e lei non desiderava altri che lei.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos e commenti sono l'amore <3


End file.
